


I'm Still Here

by meepmorpperaltiago



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-08-28 18:39:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16728756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meepmorpperaltiago/pseuds/meepmorpperaltiago
Summary: An unplanned pregnancy following the events of the Road Trip turns Amy's world upside down. Also in this Universe Sophia broke up with Jake in that episode just for some Context. Based on a prompt set by @alys07 on Tumblr.





	1. Chapter 1

As Amy sits in her too cold and too empty bathroom, her world morphing into an unrecognisable shape, all she can do is tap her foot and think of how she got here. Teddy gone. An uncrossable rift between her and Jake. In those awful 24 hours at that terrible inn, her fate, already unknowingly sealed, had gone completely off track. And now both her and Jake are alone. And her world is about to change forever. 

5.6 seconds. One small piece of plastic. A plus sign. A new life. 

 

She tries to call Teddy. He won't pick up. When she finally gets hold of him after 2 hours, and tells him what's going on, he starts to tell her how busy he is with his career. She cuts him off. 

 

The next day at work, she trembles as she tells Holt about her situation, purely out of necessity. She starts the day with a composure of steel, but it slowly breaks down as the hours of her day drag on. She runs to the only safe space she can think of, where she can forget about everything happening around her. When Jake comes in, following after her, she crumbles. 

“Ames, what’s wrong?”, he asks softly. 

She can barely get out the words. “I’m pregnant.”

He doesn’t react, but she sees something stiffen slightly in him. But he doesn’t ask any questions she definitely wouldn’t want to answer. He just holds her while she sobs silently.  
When she leaves work that day, he stops her. 

“I just wanted to let you know that I’m here for you, no matter what, ok?”  
For the first time that day, in the confusion surrounding her, she feels a tiny bit of hope.


	2. Chapter 2

Jake helps her to tell her parents. On a cold, December morning, they drive. And they talk. 

“You don’t have to do this”, she tells him again and again. 

“I meant what I said”, he emphasizes. 

They can feel something buzzing in the air between them, but they don’t talk about it. Without even mentioning everything she’s going through, he still has fresh wounds from Sophia – the last thing either of them need is for everything to change. But still. There’s something there. Amy drives on. 

The situation isn’t helped when both her parents assume that Jake is the father. Before Victor can physically throw him out of the house, they both hurriedly explain the full situation. Much to her relief, they both offer full support and even thank Jake for being there for Amy on the way out. Again, her uncertain future brightens just a little. 

He starts coming to her apartment almost every night. 

“I just want to check that you’re ok”, he says. She should really object, should tell him that she can handle herself, but to be honest it’s nice to have him around. They watch movies, his stupid jokes always make her day better, they talk about anything and everything they can. They still don’t talk about whatever is between them. But for now, they're both ok with that. 

A week later, she tells the squad and they respond with hugs and messages of support. She sees Charles talking to Jake in private several times, with Jake looking more and more agitated every time, but she doesn’t query any further. 

Everything is still a little scary, but she knows that with all the love and support both her and the baby will have, they’ll be ok.


	3. Chapter 3

“Can you come with me?”, Amy ask him as they watch the credits of Die Hard come onto the screen for what feels like the millionth time. “To my ultrasound, I mean.” Her fierce independence is yet to wane, but something about Jake’s warm, comforting presence always keeps her grounded. She needs him there. He agrees to come without hesitation.

Once again, they hear the question that has started to plague them ever since he offered her his unwavering support: “Are you the father?”. Their hurried protestations probably tell the doctor all she needs to know, but she doesn’t comment. Before long, two tiny blurs are on the screen. 

“Twins?”, Amy exclaims, joyful tears filling her eyes. The doctor only nods in response. It’s not until they get back to her apartment that her panic starts to set in.  
“I’m alone Jake! I was worried about coping with one baby – but two?”, she cries as Jake holds her.

“You’re not alone”, he reassures her. “You have your family, you have the whole squad… you have me”, he tells her, rubbing comforting circles onto her upper arms. She can’t help herself – she kisses him there and then. All of the fear and hope and pain and joy she’s held in her heart since that cold night before he went undercover is reflected in his eyes. Before she can say anything, he kisses her again. He doesn’t go home that night. 

The next day is his day off and when she takes her first steps into a dark apartment at the end of the day, she’s a little confused at first. For a split second, fear grips her heart – what if this really was too much for him? What if he finally just went home? But then she spots the warm glow of candles covering every available surface and Jake nervously steps out in a tux.

“Is this too much? I thought this would be a romantic first date, but know I kind of think I might have gone overboard…” he rambles sheepishly.  
“No”, she says, tears filling her eyes for the third time that day (damn hormones). She goes over and kisses him and they both smile.  
He’s laid out a Polish feast on what is practically their dining room table at this point. He’s even poured out Shloer for both of them (he refuses to drink around her). Amy’s never been happier. 

When they tell the squad that they’re dating, everyone is incredibly happy but not too surprised – the only exception being Charles, who bursts into sobs and won’t stop talking about what a happy family they’re going to be.

He ends up moving into her apartment permanently and as the months go on, Amy takes herself out of field duty. He helps her to turn what is now their spare room into a nursery and neither of them can believe how lucky they are.  
They read parenting books together and go to all the classes and both come up with their fair share of baby names. 

Jake is working on a case when he gets the call from Amy. When she utters four little words that change both their lives forever.  
“The babies are coming.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it’s taken me so long to write this chapter! I took a little break from writing in general over Christmas and I wasn’t really sure how to go about writing this chapter anyway, but I’m pretty happy with the way it turned out. I promise the next chapter will be longer!

When Amy looks back, her memories come in flashes.

Sitting with Jake, timing her contractions. Conversations about a future that’s so, so much brighter now that she’s not alone, now that they have each other. Jake rushing to her side after every contraction, whilst answering never ending and far too invasive questions from Charles. 

Jake’s smile as he sees her grab the baby binder before they go. The world rushing past as they drive to the hospital. Jake finally shutting off his phone when they get there. 

The doctor asking if Jake is the father. Her explaining that he pretty much is. Jake’s beam at her words.

Walking and walking up and down the same corridors (an attempt to speed things up). 

White hospital walls. Never ending pain, a crescendo of agony. And Jake’s hand in hers. 

Soft sunlight. Tiny little fingers. Little pink blankets. A boy and a girl. The fear and uncertainty that had gripped Amy since just after that awful day at the Maple Drip Inn has disappeared. All she feels is a warm glow from deep inside, a glow that will burn forever.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally back to this story! Sorry it's been so long, but I hope to have more frequent updates as we head towards the end of this story.

The first memory of Ollie Santiago is a pretty simple one – sitting on his dad’s knee as a toddler, playing some inane and elaborate hand clapping game, the smell of his well-worn hoodie, his sister close by trying to get a turn. 

When Ollie thinks back to this, far into the future, other memories surface. Less pleasant memories, such as their mom’s all too frequent attempts at cooking. Fun memories, like their frequent kitchen dance parties, all jumping and giggling as Taylor Swift blasts through every corner. Exciting memories, like their trip to Disneyworld or his dad enlisting their help to finally propose to their mom. Their eventual wedding. 

When their mom comes to pick them up from pre school one day, Ollie, Millie and a bunch of their friends are holding up the signs that the twin’s dad gave to them. It ends up saying ‘marry will ? me you’, but she seems to get the idea. 

Their mom wears a white dress and Ollie and his sister agree that she’s never looked so beautiful. 

Most of all, he’ll remember the love that flows through every corner of their childhood.

As far as Ollie and Millie are concerned, Jake Peralta, the man they’ve grown up knowing, is their dad. It’s an unquestionable fact – it lines right up with their ages, the fact that they’re twins and the fact that they live in Brooklyn. 

When a strange man shows up at their door when they’re about 7, when he sees the fury in his mother’s eyes, him and Millie look at each other in confusion. This confusion only increases when this stranger tries to introduce himself as their dad. 

After their mom has fiercely told them to get out of their apartment and their lives, she sits them down to explain the situation. She seems to be expecting them to be upset or angry from the look on her face (they may only be 7, but they’ve still got Amy Santiago’s genes). But instead, they remain calm. It doesn’t matter that some stranger is technically their real dad. That he’s only just shown up, 7 years into their lives. They’ve already got the best family in the world.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I’m finally at the end of this AU! Hope you’ve enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it - and I hope you like this final chapter!

From the moment Amy held Millie and then Ollie, she knew that they would be ok. All of the fear, all of the pain she had felt since her world had turned upside down, it all disappeared. 

For their fairly chaotic beginnings, their childhood is actually pretty idyllic (at least, Amy likes to think it is). And Jake is there for all of it. For the endless nights on so little sleep, for their first tiny giggles (Jake makes them laugh a lot more than Amy does, much to her annoyance), for their first tentative steps. 

She worried that the stress of raising children so early in their relationship would cause cracks to develop, but their shared experience only makes them stronger. When she walks down the aisle and sees her children close by, grinning from ear to ear, she feels like everything is right with the world. 

When Teddy shows up at their door one night, finally coming into her children’s lives after seven years, she feels a fury in her veins that she didn’t even know was possible. 

After she kicks him out, she calmly, finally explains the situation and to her surprise, they completely take it in their stride. When they say that they already have the best family ever, she wholeheartedly agrees.


End file.
